Tenter le Diable
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Il ne sort pas les nuits suivantes. Il ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas. / PoV Matt entre la fin de la saison 2 de Daredevil et Defenders


_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème **«** **Addiction »**. Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. _

_Ce thème a été donné à 4h du matin, et vu que j'étais allée me coucher, je ne l'ai vu que ce matin. J'ai évidemment immédiatement pensé à la manière dont « Defenders » avait décidé de traiter Daredevil comme si c'était une drogue pour Matt._

* * *

 **Tenter le Diable**

.

Il ne sort pas les nuits suivantes. Il ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas même s'il le veut. Tous les battements de cœur qu'il peut entendre sont les siens. Tous s'arrêtent pendant un court instant, un infime instant, puis ils repartent mais il ne fait pas attention à cette reprise. Il ne peut entendre que le silence, cet instant où il n'y a rien, cet instant où elle est…

Ses flammes n'existent plus et le sang sur ses mains a l'odeur de son sang. Son goût aussi. Et il ne peut rien toucher sans penser à elle, sans penser à sa peau, sans penser à l'accroc dans le costume créé par Melvin…

Il n'y a rien.

Il n'y a plus qu'elle.

Elle n'est plus.

L'enterrement l'aide un peu. Stick et ses questions aussi. Etrangement. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il a besoin d'autre chose. Il a besoin d'elle. Il a besoin…

Il remet le costume. Il ne pense pas quand il se bat et les flammes dansent même si ce ne sont pas les siennes. Il ne pense pas. Il frappe. Encore et encore. Il se bat… Et un cœur cesse de battre pendant un court moment et il se fige.

Ce n'est pas son cœur à elle. Il le sait. Le cœur qu'il est en train d'entendre n'est pas le sien. Il a recommencé à battre. Il l'entend. Et le sang sur ses gants n'est pas le sien non plus mais…

L'homme contre lequel il vient de se battre est à terre et il respire à peine. Son cœur bat lentement, peut-être même trop lentement. Va-t-il faire comme le sien ? Va-t-il s'arrêter et ne plus jamais repartir ?

« Il y a une chose que tu ne vois pas. C'est qu'à une mauvaise journée près, tu es comme moi. »

Plutôt une froide nuit en fait…

Il veut fuir mais il doit aussi… Il ne peut pas… Il doit aider cet homme malgré ce qu'il a fait. Mais il entend aussi les sirènes. Il entend leur radio. Ils sont là pour lui. Il doit fuir mais… Cet homme…

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'une question de justice. Peut-être que c'est juste que tu veux une excuse pour cogner quelqu'un et peut-être que tu ne peux pas arrêter de le faire. »

Il doit arrêter. Mais il ne peut pas arrêter. Il ne veut pas. S'il arrête, des gens vont mourir. Mais s'il continue, des gens vont peut-être mourir aussi et ça sera de sa main.

Il doit arrêter.

Il ne veut pas arrêter.

Il arrête.

Mais il garde le costume.

Il ne sort plus mais il sent toujours. Les sirènes. Les cœurs qui cessent de battre. L'odeur de poudre. Il ignore tout ça ou il essaie de le faire. Parfois, il suit le son des sirènes alors qu'il est dans son lit. Il veut savoir. Il écoute aussi ce qui se produit après le coup de feu. Mais le seul véritable silence qu'il connait est celui d'un cœur qui cesse de battre pour toujours…

Il ne sort pas. Il n'aide pas.

Mais le costume est toujours là, sous les affaires de son père, à sa portée. Il n'aurait besoin que de quelques pas pour…

Se confesser l'aide. Le travail aussi. Il prend n'importe quelle affaire. Même les plus désespérées. Surtout les plus désespérées. Ces affaires qui demandent un travail acharné pour pouvoir être gagnées. S'il est trop épuisé, il sait qu'il ne sortira pas…

Mais le costume est toujours là et il pense à lui beaucoup trop souvent, à la facilité avec lequel il pourrait l'endosser à nouveau. Il devrait s'en débarrasser. Ça serait sans doute la meilleure chose à faire mais il ne peut pas.

« Méfiez-vous des fils Murdock, ils ont le diable au corps. »

Il ne veut pas et il sait. Ce n'est pas le costume. Le costume n'est qu'un symbole. Ce n'est pas le costume le problème.

Il l'est.

…

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plait ? Histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…


End file.
